


Playing Dirty

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: Clint and Bucky get competitive...





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonyLoopyLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/gifts).



My contribution to the WinterHawk Reverse Bang - hope y'all like it

 

Heheheh - details of associated fic to follow :D

 

EDIT: Here it is! [Any Way You Want It by LoonyLoopyLisa ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12975078) and it's brilliant, yeay!!! :D

 

 

 


End file.
